Just Strongly Dislike You
by OddInventiveTeen
Summary: Caitlyn has hated Nate since 5th grade. Now that they're in their senior year, what will happen? Will their feelings change or will they just hate each other more? T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**So, my dad's pissed. My grades dropped a bit. Although, he's not banning me from the com.**

**Thank god, right? So, here's a story.**

**I think it's god but you guys are the judge.**

**Soo... read!**

**Disclaimer: Same as before, none is mine.**

**_--_**

Hate is a strong word, right?

Well, supposedly.

Like if I say I hate my mom. I shouldn't say that, right?

Becuase it's a strong word and hard to take back.

Well, here's what I have to say.

I hate Shane Gray and Nate Black.

And no, not like "I hate you. You're such a jerk!" type of hate.

Like, I want them to die an unimaginable death that involves torture and embarassment.

It all started in 5rd grade.

Me, Nate, Shane and Mitchie were all best friends.

One Day, Tess Tyler comes up to our lunch table. "What do you want, boogerbrain?" Mitchie said to her, sneering.

Tess flipped her blnode hair and the two young boys visibly sighed dreamily. "Nate, Shane, you two are sitting with losers, come sit with me." She grinned when the two boys got up. I stood up, hurt.

"Nate, what are you doing?" He rolled his eyes. "Going away from you."Mitchie4 gasped. "I thought we were friends." Shane shrugged. "Tess is popular." I gasped quietly, tears forming in my eyes. Tess smirked.

"Loser. That's why they never even liked you." I pushed Tess down to the floor, punching her senseless.

Ever since, they've been best friends. Mitchie and I are best friends with their brother, Jason and a bunch of others.

So do you get my point?

They're assholes and they just ditched me and Mitchie.

So we just hate each other.

I woke up, wiping my eyes as I stood up,

"Great, senior year." I murmured, stepping into the shower.

I jumped out, wrapping a towel around me.

I put on a Skelanimals Explode Tee and a pair of black ripped skinny jeans.

I teased my hair a bit, putting on a small amount of makeup on.

My pink checkerboard vans slipped comfortably on my feet.

I ran down my stairs and hugged my mother and sat at the dining room table. "Hey Caity, how many pancakes?" My mother asked, smiling at me. I shrugged, a grin on my face. "Four?" Not more than two seconds later, Mitchie rode in on her skateboard.

"Hey Mrs. G! Hey Cait." She stopped at the table and sat down, grinning. Her outfit was a red tee that had the Beatles faces on it and a pair of black skinny jeans. Her shoes were dark blue converses.

Her hair was straightened and she had blue eyeliner on and pink lip gloss on. My mother glanced at us and sighed. "You two have the weirdest fashion."

I chuckled and ate my pancakes quickly. Mitchie had already ate at her house so she was sitting peacefully, talking with my mother.

"What ever happened to those nice boys Nate and Shane?" She asked loudly and I stopped eating. I frowned, rage visible in my eyes. Mitchie just looked down, rage in her eyes.

"You tell me." I angrily put my plate in the sink and grabbed my bookbag. She looked confused.

"What do you mean?" What do I mean?! They ditched me! They wanted to be popular. They're just assholes.

"They just changed." Me and Mitchie ran out the house and she glanced at my Honda Civic Coupe.

"Your parents are awesome." I grinned. "Not really."

She scoffed as I drove away from my house. "So how about Jake Grayson?" I blushed, avoiding her eyes.

"What about him?" Oh my gosh, he's hot.

"I see you two kissing." I smile at her and she squeals. "You guys are official?" I nodded.

"He asked me last night at the Skate Park." She laughed. "He's hot." No duh.

"No duh." She frowned and I made a turn. "He's best friends with Nate." I nodded.

"Yeah, I know." She shrugged and left it at that. I parked at the high school and she hopped out first, twirling around. I giggled and twirled with her.

"OH MY GOSH, CAITY! MITCHIE!" Jason's voice rang throughout the parking lot and I looked over to see him parking his car with his brother, Shane, and Nate, their friend, in it. I smiled and waved at him.

He grinned and I ran over to him, hugging him tightly. "Hey Jasey!" Mitchie joined in on the hug and he sighed. "GROUP HUG!" He yelled, joking. I laughed and pulled away, straightening my tie.

Nate walked up to us, a smirk on his face. "Losers." I frowned and glared at him. "Asshole." He rolled his eyes. Shane walked up to us, with a girl different from Jake's party last night. "Hey nerds." I rolled my eyes while Mitchie replied, "Hey manwhore."

"At least I have friends." I scoffed. "You call those friends? They're friends when you're not an asshole." He opened his mouth to say something but stopped and didn't.

"Thought so." I walked past him, bumping his shoulder harshly. He glared at us and walked off. Mitchie grinned. "Nice." She highfived me and Jason hugged me..again. He's a hugger, what else can I say?

"_**Just living proof that the camera's lying and oh oh open wide **_

_**This is your night so smile!**_"

Mitchie and I began to sing Fences by Paramore and Jason just laughed. We stopped as the bell rang signaling that we should go in.

**_--_**

I walked into school, Shane by my side. "Nate, where's your girlfriend?" He asked, the girl around him completely silent.

I shrugged, not looking at him. As if no cue, Tess walked up to me. She kissed me passionately and smiled at me.

I smiled too. I wrapped my arm around her and she sighed. "Like my outfit?" I pulled away from her to look at the said outfit. Her outfit consisted of a blue halter top that was Hollister, a skirt that was layered and white, and white Hollister sandals. her hair was curly and in layers.

I grinned. "Love it." She squealed in delight and pecked me softly on the lips. I glanced around my locker and everyone around us were looking.

Except Caitlyn and Mitchie. They acted like me and Shane didn't exist.

Caitlyn walked to her locker which was next to Jake's which was next to mine.

Speaking of Jake, where is that guy? No more than 3 seconds, Jake walked up to his locker, saying a brief hi to me. I frowned as he kissed Caitlyn on the cheek.

But... Why am I mad? Not like I love her or anything.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

So? I got some awesome reviews and thanks alot! I've realized I don't really reply to reviews so I'm gonna start: On here.

**AdilahLuV**: I'm glad! :) I hope you keep reading too.

**JJAM4BF2**: Yeah, I was hoping for cute. Anyway, I hope I can finish this.

**pink princess 16**: I'm glad you do. Yeah, this second chapter really turns things around, I think. Anyway, I'll update regularly.

: Yeah, Nate's kinda..oblivious in this story. But oblivious boys are cute to me. I hope it is awesome! :)

**NickLilly4ever**: Yeah, I know it's aweosme. Haha, just kidding. Yeah, I'm gonna continue and hopefully update regularly.

* * *

Yeah, it's just not possible.

I hate her, she hates me. Besides, we're not meant to be.

That totally rhythmed! I laughed out loud and Tess looked at me, confusion on her face. "What's so funny?" I glanced at Caitlyn as she giggled at Jake and smiled at Tess. "Nothing, babe."

Shane stared at me, his eyes setting on realization. What has he realized?

I shrugged internally and grabbed my school books from my locker. Tess sighed, flipping her hair. "I'm so bored. wanna come to my house after school?" The girl on Shane's arm finally spoke but in a fragile voice. "Sure?"

Shane pushed her off of him and sighed. "Look, Ariel, it's not working out. We're done. Go away." She frowned. "But my name's Jessica?" Shane blinked, confused. "Your name's Jessica?" She huffed and walked away, her white heels clicking on the hard floor.

I glanced at her red puffy face as she turned into another hallway and Shane grinned. "Finally! Right, Nate?" I nodded, grinning. We high-fived and walked to our homeroom while Tess walked with..Peggy?

I think her name was Peggy. I'm not sure. It's either Peggy or Ella.

No, Ella's the one that is obsessed with lipstick.

Or is it lipgloss? We walked into the homeroom and glanced at the available seats left.

Two seats in front of the Bitch Twins.

If you're wondering, Mitchie and Caitlyn.

Duh.

I groaned and sat in front of Caitlyn whilst Shane sat in front of Mitchie. I could see the annoyance in his eyes. "Mr. Black, Mr. Gray, nice of you two to join us." I smirked, leaning back in my seat. "Yeah, it's an honor to ahve us here, isn't it?" The kids of the class laughed and chuckled while Mitchie and Caitlyn texted each other

--

I can't stand him! He's so.. So infuritating. He's just a show off that's got money, that's all.

He leaned back in his chair once more as Mr. Barth continued to talk to him. "Yeah, Nate, such an honor." I giggled at the sarcasm and Nate turned around, glaring at me. "Wanna say something Gellar?" I smirked, my eyes narrowing at him. "Yeah, I do Black. You are a show off and you need to shut up before I make you!" I said bitterly. He laughed mockingly and smirked. "Make me then."

And then that's when it happened.

I don't know what came over me but my open hand turned into a tight fist and made hard contact with his jaw.

It was in slow motion then he started to scream and fell down, holding his jaw.

Mitchie gasped before looking at me with an shocked expression. Shane backed up, fear visible on his face. "Miss Gellar!" Mr. Barth screamed at me, his face as shocked as the others were, if not more. I looked down at Nate and saw his face all red and his jaw swollen. "Caitlyn, I don't know why I'm letting you do this but take Mr. Black to the nurses office." I frowned and helped Nate up, dragging him roughly out the classroom door.

"Jerk."

"Loser."


	3. Chapter 3

**_WOOT! Chapter THREE! I'm awesome!_**

**_--_**

"Miss Torres and Mister Gray, go make sure that Caitlyn won't harm Nathan again."

I glanced at Shane Gray as he and I followed a groaning Nate and complaining Caitlyn out the door. "Damn." He said, amazed. I stifled a laugh and looked at him, making a face. "What? Your friend got some muscle." I frowned instantly. "You know, we were all friends." He sighed. "Mitchie, why don't you let it go?" I glared at him. "Fine. But why don't you go fuck yourself?" I retorted. He scoffed and smirked. "Why would I do that when I have girls to do that for me?" He asked. I glanced ahead of us and took note of Caitlyn and Nate in the nurses office while we stood outside.

"Whatever, you're such a manwhore, it's disgusting." Shane raised an eyebrow. "As opposed to being a straight A virgin." I sneered at him. "At least I won't have an STD."

Shane frowned. "Shut up, you loser." I sighed, smiling. "That's all? Wow, Shane, and here I thought you had better comebacks."

"Ah, but I do. You're just not worth my time anymore." Caitlyn came out, a smile on her face.

"Alright, Nate is getting bandaged up. Shane, you might wanna go in there with the jerk." Shane glanced at me as I swiftly raised the middle finger at him and he nodded. "Alright." Caitlyn looked at me as we walked back to Science. "Mitchie, what happened between you two?" I sighed. "I told him that he probably has a STD." Caitlyn giggled.

"Oh, Mitchie!" She said, chuckling. "He didn't even have a comeback or at least a good one." I said to Caitlyn. Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Nate's comeback was worse than not having one."

I shook my head, chuckling. I bet they like each other.

She nodded. "I told him that he needs a life and he scoffed and told me that he has a life." For the life of me, I can't figure out those two.

"Why were you smiling?" She grinned evilly. "He had to get a shot." I laughed loudly. We stood in front of the Science door and she sighed. "We might as well not waste our time on them."

She nodded as we walked through the door.

--

I watched as Nate bit his lip while the nurse bandaged his jaw. Afterwards we were walking back to science. "Stupid Caitlyn.." He mumbled, looking away. I shrugged. "Should've known she was gonna punch ya." He frowned. "She's a girl! How was I suppsoed to know?"

"She plays softball right?" he nodded. "And so softball takes some arm strength." He shrugged. "Oh well. Hey, when's Jake's party?" I thought for a minute. I think tonight. "Tonight I think."

"Well, where are you are you gonna get another girl so quick? Oh yeah, that should be no problem." I rolled my eyes. "Nate, shut up."

Nate laughed, nodding. "Yeah, okay. Can we get to class?" I smiled. "Okay." Nate grinned as we approached our science class. "Thanks bud."

We walked in the classroom to see Caitlyn rolling her eyes at her detention slip.

Nate sat in front of her and I reluctantly sat in front of Mitchie. Mr. Barth straightened his tie. "Alright, can we get on with class?" Nate shrugged. "I'm allowing you." The girls of the class giggled with giddiness except the two girls behind us.

They scoffed and kicked our chairs. I shifted uncomfortably and sighed. "Mr. Black, I'd hate for Ms. Gellar to use that terrific arm of hers on you again." He smirked and I stifled my laughter as Nate rolled his eyes. "Oh sir, it'd be my pleasure." Nate glared at Caitlyn as she grinned. I laughed and Mr. Barth grinned. "Thought so." Nate mumbled something under his breath.

Mr. Barth just smriked and turned around. Caitlyn and Mitchie passed notes back and forth. I groaned. "This is gonna be a long day."


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Oh, I never said what Jake looked like._**

**_Taylor Lautner, basically. I like him and Alyson together. Better than him with Selena._**

**_So enjoy?_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for Taylor's character._**

**_------_**

I walked through the halls, everyone looking at my bandage on my face. I sighe dand opened my locker slowly. I glanced next to me to see Jake walking up to me. I don't know if I like this guy anymore..

"Hey Nate. Whoa, what happened to your jaw?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Your girlfriend punched me." Jake blinked. "Oh." I nodded. "Nice girl you've got there." I muttered angrily.

"Yeah, she's amazing isn't she?" I nodded. "Yeah she is.." Jake whipped his head at me, his eyebrows raised. I gasped and bit my lip.

"I was sarcastic, yah know?" Jake laughed. "Good. For a minute there, I thought you were steal my chick."

Psh, chick. Caity's so much more a ch- Argh. What's wrong with me? What's happening?

I don't even like Caity. And since when did I call her Caity? I guess I was in my own world because next thing I knew, I was on the floor for the second time today. I looked up and saw Caity. I mean, Caitlyn.

"Oh, sorry." I murmured, getting up. She helped me up a bit and walked casually to her locker, leaving me standing. I awkwardly looked around for one of my friends, like Barron or Sanders. I spotted Sanders talking to that Lilly girl. Or was it Lola? No, Lola's Tess' clone right? Ugh, there's too many people in this school. I need to remember some names.

A pair of manicured hands wrapped around my waist and I turned around, half expecting Caitlyn. There was Tess, smiling. "Hey hun!" She said happily and kissed me on the check.

I nodded and glanced at Caitlyn. She laughed at Jake and kissed his lips passionately. My heart began to twist painfully and I looked down.

I admit it, I miss her.

**_--_**

"So, tonight at 8?" He asked me, grinning. I smiled at Jake. "Yeah, babe." I kissed him softly and walked over to Mitchie. "Hey, so ready to go?" Mitchie nodded and hopped into my car. "I think your Mr. Bart's favorite kid." I grinned. "I know." Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Okay then. Oh, I'm going to a place called Camp Rock this summer." I frowned. "That sounds familiar."

Where have I heard of it? I thought for a bit but couldn't think of anything. "God, that's gonna eat at me tonight." I commented, turning a corner in my car. "Like the time you couldn't remember Drake's name off of Drake & Josh?" I laughed. That actually happened.(A/N:That truly happened to me. :D) "Whatever, Mitchie."

Mitchie just smiled and turned on the radio. I'm Yours by Jason Mraz came on and I grinned. "This is such a cute song." Mitchie agreed. I sang along softly and so did Mitchie. We soon arrived at my house and Mitchie hopped out. "I'm gonna go change for the party." I nodded and told that I was too.

I ran into the house, threw my binder onto the coffee table and ran upstairs to change. I pulled the hair tye out of my hair to let down my ponytail I had. I fluffed my hair and brushed through it. I grinned when I saw that my hair came out sexy and curly.

I started on my outfit. I decided to go with a simple black lace dress that hugged my curves perfectly. I slipped on some black flats and put on light makeup. I twirled around and grinned. "Hot, Cait." I whispered to myself.

I ran out my room, down the stairs and out the door. Mitchie stood outside in a hot pink halter dress and pink pumps. Her hair was straightened but teased. She looked so pretty. "Aw, so cute!" She complimented me.

Scoffing, I pointed to her. "You look prettier." Mitchie rolled her eyes and hopped into my car. I smiled and got into my car, turning it on. We drove to Jake's house and talked about the party. Mitchie thought it was gonna be a dud. I thought otherwise.

I parked at Jake's house and looked at the house. It was big and full of people. The house was beautiful and very old. I predicted that I daydreamed because Mitchie was pulling me into the house. I looked around for Jake but found Nate instead. He was shoving his tongue down Tess' throat and I guess she was enjoying it. I looked away and looked around for Jason or Jake. I kept searching until I bumped into Shane who was obviusly drunk.

Why did Jake bring alocohol? He smirked at me. "Hey hottie." I blinked. "Shane, it's Cait." He wiped his eyes and gasped. "Oh, Nate's crush." I scoffed. "No."

He laughed. "Uh, yeah." He spotted Mitchie and started toward her and I shook my head and walked into the kitchen.

That's when I gasped in horror.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Okay so this chapter is a Naitlyn fluff in the end. So why don't ya enjoy?_**

**_Remember:_**

**_Reviews = 3._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for Taylor's character._**

**_------_**

Tears were streaming down my face and I couldn't stop them.

Right in front of me was Jake and some slut making out. My hands went to my eyes to wipe them and I let out a sob. Jake looked up and pulled away hastily, almost hitting the slut upside the head. I laughed bitterly in my mind. Stupid little..

"Caitlyn.." He said, biting his lip. You know how those dramatic girls go "Save it, we're over." when they find their boyfriend cheating? I'm not like that. I wait for them to explain then slap. It's way more fun, try it.

"I can explain.." He trailed off, looking into my eyes and vice versa. That line again? Too cliche for my taste.

"Go ahead, explain." I heard a voice say menacingly behind me and I looked up quickly to find Nate with an angry look on his face. Why does he care? and Why do I care that he cares?

"See, I think I had too much to drink and the alcohol, it makes you do stuff that you'd never do. Like I would never ever cheat on you." I frowned as he hiccuped and I could feel the tears coming again. "You crosed the line." Nate hissed, glaring. Jake's eyes were shutting slowly and I could see that he was drunk beyond the normal capacity. "Why do you care?" See, that's the question I was gonna ask! Stupid Jake and stealing my questions..

"Because.." He heistated then sighed. "I miss her and I love her." Jake snorted and laughed loudly but I tuned him out. He misses me? He loves me? I-I.. I don't know what to say.

Jake smirked. "She doesn't love you. She hates you." He said 'hate' with disgust and Nate looked at me before walking away. I sighed at Jake. "I hate you." I murmured, and walked away. I chugged the rest of a drink that was on a endtable. I think it wasn't punch, I think was beer.

What was in that? I walked around, looking for people I knew and found Jason in Jake's room, watching TV with.. Ella? I blinked. "Bella?" Ugh, my words aren't coming out right. "No it's Ella." I rolled my eyes. "What are you, my mother?" She raised an eyebrow and I walked out the room. I yawned. "I'm tired." I murmured like a child and walked downstairs.

* * *

I hate her. I hate him. Who does he think he is? Caitlyn loves me, doesn't she? I looked around the crowded house and noticed two people out of the corner of my eye. Shane and Mitchie making out.

I blinked and gasped. "Who knew?" I said to myself, shrugging. They were made for each other. I sat on his living room couch and sighed. "Things aren't going my way tonight." I mumured to myself. I heard someone trip multiple time down the stairs and I chuckled. "Drunk." I said to myself, judging the person. "H-h-hey Nate!" I heard Caitlyn say and she hiccuped. I looked up to see her drunk and she was smiling goofily. "Hey Cait, how's it going?" I said, deciding on amusing her. "Oh good. Yourself?" Pretty calm drunk. "I could be better." She hiccuped. "I could too." I laughed and she giggled. "You're cute when you laugh." She said grinning. I think she was sobering up. I hoped.

"You're cute when your drunk." She chuckled. "Yeah, I am drunk huh?" I nodded. "Very." She shrugged and sat on the couch next to me. "I'm tired, Natey." I grinned at her nickname for me and let her rest her head on my chest for a bit. She finally fell asleep and I yawned. "I'm kinda tired too." I siad to her, knowing just as well that she couldn't hear me. I fell asleep finally.

I don't know how long we slept or what time we woke up at but I do know we woke up by Mitchie. "Guys, get up." Caitlyn just shook her off and hugged on tighter to me. I was already woken up by someone.

-cough-SHANE-cough-

Mitchie sighed. "Nate, you think you can carry her?" I nodded and picked her up bridal style, standing up. Mitchie smiled. "Thanks." I shrugged. "No problem." She grinned a bit and then went to walk out Jake's house. Did I mention everyone there was sleeping? Including Jake.

Well except me, Mitchie and Shane. Shane yawned. "Great party." I heard Caitlyn stir and she sighed. "For you." Shane frowned and gave me a look. I gave back a half-smile and told Shane I'll explain later. I set Caitlyn down on the front porch and she stood up. "You okay to drive?" I asked her, concerned. She nodded and ruffled her hair. "Yeah, just have a hangover." I laughed and went to climb in Shane's truck but Caitlyn grabbed my hand and pulled me out.

"Thanks Nate." She whispered and hugged me tight. She kissed me on the cheek and went to go her car which was behind Shane's car in the street. I stood there frozen to my spot and my cheek tingling.

I don't think I'll ever forget this night.


	6. Chapter 6

I updated, YAY!

Anyway, read and enjoy.

Oh and review please? I like this story. :D

Oh, thanks all for reviewing and such. Y'all are great.

* * *

**_Nate whipped around to look at me, his curly hair shaking. "Caitlyn?" He asked softly, his teeth biting down on his lips._**

**_His pink, puffy kissable lips. I nodded and sighed. His frown turned into a grin. "I missed you." He hugged tight but soft and I found my heart melting._**

**_He let go and leaned in close._**

**_"I love you." He murmured and I crashed my lips upon his, wrapping my arms around his neck._**

**_"Caitlyn?" He whispered against my lips. I pulled away and looked at him. "Yeah?"_**

**_"GET UP!" He screamed. I jumped back, surprised. "What?" He rolled his eyes. "GET UP!"_**

"GET UP!" I jumped up from my bed, groaning as a pounding began in my head. "Ugh." I said, wishing that I stayed in that sweet, sweet dream. I looked up to see Mitchie grinning. "You were dreaming about Nate, right?" How did she kn-"You were moaning his name in your sleep." I groaned and rubbed my head.

"What happened last night?" Mitchie jumped up and sat on my dresser, smirking. "So we got to the party and you went searching for Jake, who is now an asshole might I add." I frowned and gestured to continue. It's not like it's a weekday, right?

"So Shane came over to you and told you that Nate loved you, you said that he didn't and then he came over to me and apologized and kissed me and all. Then, you found Jake kissing a slut and you found out he was drunk. Nate stood up for you and said that he missed you and loved you and Jake told him that you don't love him.

"He walked away and you got drunk. Then, he kept you occupied as the night went on and then you two fell asleep together. You woke up and went home."

I blushed. Nate stood up for me? I groaned. "I'm going back to sleep." Mitchie smirked. "You actually think there's no school." She stated more then asked. I gasped. "There is?" Mitchie grinned.

"Duh." I groaned and jumped up, running into my bathroom. I turned on the shower and hopped in for only 15 minutes, cutting it short. I jumped out and dressed in a 3OH!3 tee and bright purple skinny jeans. I just dried my hair and left it as it was, just brushing it. I put on lip gloss and a bit of blush, nothing else. I slipped on black Converses and sighed.

All done in 25 minutes. Mitchie clapped her hands. "Good! Now we've got 10 minutes to get to school." I gasped. "Oh, shut up, Mitchie!" I grumbled, dragging her downstairs. I grabbed a poptart and gave one to Mitchie who happily accepted. I gave her a look and hopped into my car. We got to school in 15 minutes and we ran into school, receiving some weird looks. But unfortunately, as soon as we opened our lockers, the bell rang and everyone was out of the hallway. Mitchie sighed.

I groaned and grabbed my head. "Thing aren't going my way today." I grumbled. I grabbed my books and ran into Science class. Mr. barth looked at me in surprise. "Miss Gellar!" Everyone's attention turned to me and I frowned. "Hi, Mr. B." I murmured, sitting in my usual spot. He smiled warmly and didn't question my tardiness.

Thank god. Mitchie sat down next to me and sighed. "So, before Miss Gellar and Miss Torres came in, we were discussing..." I tuned him out and my eyes drooped.

I don't thnik I had enough sleep. I sighed and pinched myself, my eyes widening and Mitchie raised an eyebrow. I showed that I was tired and she chuckled and nodded.

Half an hour into the lesson, a note came at me. I rolled my eyes. Notes are just too overrated. I read it anyway though.

**Hey, um... Do you remember last night?**

**- Nate.**

I looked up at Mitchie and she gave me a creeped out look. She grabbed the note from my hands and read it. She giggled and I looked at Nate who was nervously looking at me.

I sighed and wrote back.

_Errr, yeah. Well only big parts not like, conversational parts._

_Why do you wanna know? _

_- Cait._

I sent it back to him and his face fell. He sighed and wrote something down before throwing it to me.

**Oh. Well, nevermind.**

**It's just like, nothing. Nothing even worth talking about.**

**Don't reply.**

**- Nate.**

I looked up at him but he didn't look at me.

God, what did I do last night? I sighed and threw away the note. Mitchie sighed and listened to Mr. Barth.

I tried to but that reply was getting on my nerves. What did I do to him last night? What did I say? I glanced at him again and he was whispering with Shane.

Wait..

Why do I care? Why do I care if he's upset over something I did? I shook it from my mind and worked on the assignment given out.

Besides my hangover, there was one thing that was bothering me today.

And that was confronting Jake.

**So it's short. But hey, I'm just trying to update everything.**

**And hopefully end Emails.**

**But anyway, review?**

**You know you want to! :D**


End file.
